Wreckage
by Scarlett Spike
Summary: One-shot. Angel and Spike and their frustrations with the generational gap.


**A/N**_: The story takes place inside the universe established in "Souls, secrets and lessons" **but it can be read as a standalone.**_

_Spike and Angel belong to Joss Whedon._

* * *

Angel was in the office, standing behind an inner window, watching and listening to the ladies. Scarlett and Diana, a girl they had helped months ago, were engaged in a vigorous chatter when Spike approached the elder vampire.

-_Oh, that's really mature of you, mate, overhearing other people's conversations. _- Spike said and noticed Angel's confused expression, - _what is it?_  
- _Did you know that Scarlett's into boating? _- Angel asked, rubbing his chin.  
-_ Where the bloody hell did you get that from? _- Spike frowned as he replied.  
- _She said she has several boats. Did you know she has a boat? _- Angel looked at Spike in confusion, hoping the younger vampire had an answer.  
- _She never mentioned anything about having a boat, mate. You sure you didn't lost your marbles? _- Spike countered, teasing his grandsire.  
- _Yes, I'm sure of it, Spike. They've been talking about boats for over an hour. But nothing of what they say makes any sense at all, _- Angel scratched his head, - _specially since they are talking about their importance, and... Can you believe it? They didn't even mention the Titanic._  
- _You're not serious_, - Spike replied in disbelief, - _they forgot the Titanic?_  
- _Mhm, - _Angel nodded, - _they keep mentioning names I never heard before, and not only that, those names make no sense._  
- _Such as? _- Spike asked, full confusion on his face.  
- _They are so strange that I couldn't even repeat them_, - Angel replied seriously, - _but what's even more odd is that they seem to be SO obsessed about them._  
- _What? She never told me anything about that. I know my bird's obsessed with cars, not boats_, - Spike frowned.  
- _Ok, this is what I don't understand either. They also keep switching back and forth between boating and, what I believe is mailing or delivery. I wonder if they are feeling ok, _- Angel said in a low voice, scratching his head once more.  
-_ Why's that, mate? _- Spike asked, more confused than before.  
-_ Because earlier Scarlett said 'I ship them' _- Angel replied, looking at Spike, wondering if the other vampire could decipher the strange phrase.  
- _That doesn't make bleeding sense, she shipped something abroad? _- Spike asked.  
-_ I don't know, _- Angel shook his head.

Slowly, they approached the two girls, who were still deep in conversation.

- _No ship is more important than Clois, they are so perfect, _- Scarlett was talking to Diana.  
- _The Titanic was a beautiful ship. And was actually a famous one, it's a shame that it sank, _- Angel added casually, trying to get himself into the conversation.

The two girls stared at each other and burst into hysterical laughter. Spike and Angel stared at each other in hopeless confusion.

- _Oh, sweetie_, - Scarlett replied, wiping a tear of her eye, - _we are not talking about those kinds of ships. We are talking about romantic ones._  
- _The Love Boat was a romantic ship_, - Spike added, smiling proudly.  
- _Again, not talking about those kinds of ships, _- Scarlett said, trying to contain a chuckle.

Once more, the two men stared at each other in confusion.

- _We are talking about couples, _- Diana replied.  
- _Then why are you talking about ships? _- Angel asked, more confused than before.

Scarlett and Diana stared at each other in disbelief, trying so hard to not have a second laughter breakdown.

- _Because those are the ships, _- Scarlett added.

Spike and Angel blinked in confusion.

- _Clois, Sooric, Obidala, etc, etc _- Scarlett was counting with her fingers.  
- _Huh? What the bloody hell is that? You didn't bite a stoner, did you? _- Spike asked.  
- _Those are the names of the ships, the pairings, the romantic couples!_ - Scarlett replied in frustration.

The men blinked again and Scarlett let out and exasperated breath.

_- Romantic couples are called ships and they are named after the people that compose that pairing, _- Scarlett explained. - _You have Clois, that is Clark Kent and Lois Lane, Sooric, which is Sookie and Eric _-  
- _Clex, that is Clark Kent and Lex Luthor_, - Diana added with dreamy eyes.  
- _Hold on, those two are not a couple, pet, they are mortal enemies_, - Spike scoffed.  
-_ Hey, I can ship whoever I want! _- Diana snapped at Spike.  
- _I give up_, - Angel said as he turned and left, followed by Spike.

Back in Angel's office, the two vampires were still in full confusion.

- _I don't understand, why are they so interested in that? _- Angel asked.  
- _Beats me, mate_, - Spike replied.  
- _Although Princess Leia and Han Solo are a nice couple_, - Angel added.  
- _Not gonna argue you on that one, mate. Although Luke and Leia were nice too, well, before the whole twins discovery_.-  
- _Oh yeah_. -


End file.
